digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki talk:Digivolution References
Wow You got it all while I was still looking for the backup of my digivolution document. If you want, I can still handle the games, cards, and anything you might be missing.KrytenKoro 04:30, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :"Paired Devices" is actually a slight mistranslation - the kanji can be translated either as "Anti-god Devices" or "Twin Sacred Devices". While they do come in a pair, the manga emphasizes their nature as Anti-God (as in, Anti-Yggdrasil) Devices, and doesn't really place that much importance on them being used together - for example, VictoryGreymon starts to work before Z'dGarurumon does, showing that they can work separately. Its almost definitely intended to be a pun, but the primary meaning is that of being "Anti-god".KrytenKoro 04:58, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::I use Digital Starlight for my translations; I don't actually know Japanese, so I can't tell. You can change it if you want. Lanate 03:53, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Data Squad I may have been wrong, since I haven't completed the game, but each of the children I saw exhibited the sin to some degree, like in the anime.KrytenKoro 03:48, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :They all exhibited the sin except for Yuma, and I think that's solely because of her age... It would be disturbing for a child to have lustful tendencies... I'll leave them there, if nothing else because it would make sense. Just leave it as person, as Nitta's not a child. Lanate 03:53, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ah. I've only beaten one of them so far (Belphemon), and seen cutscenes for one or two others (I think it was Beelzemon and Leviamon?). I've really gotten sidetracked by Dusk, as its much less aggravating to play (I currently have a whole page document listing what I need to do with the Digimon in my farm to get new Digivolutions - my ShineGreymon Ruin Mode has about thirty steps to get to Burst Mode, involving getting things like Paladin Mode and Chibomon along the way). :::Oh, by the way, I'm going to spend part of tonight uploading most of my Dusk notes - I've drawn rough, usable maps for most of the levels, and keep some track of the species mission stories and items (though not rewards, sorry). Should I also be uploading the Gallery profiles? Do we want to actually have those up, as a resource? :::By the way, do you have Dawn, or Dusk? My girlfriend recenty saw a sale at Gamestop and got one, but she forgot which one I had, so we both have Dusk now. Any chance we could do egg-matching or even trading, if you live anywhere near Indy?KrytenKoro 05:23, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Dawn/Dusk rival evolutions Do we want to include these as "observed"? Is there any other tamers that have their team progression shown?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:30, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :The only thing to take from it is Lilamon > Lotosmon. Count as observed, I guess. Lanate (talk) 02:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Starter degeneration I still want to check these, so I'll get back to you when I've confirmed them.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:30, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Cards Okay, I've gone through all the program cards for Hyper Coliseum except for Booster 25 and 26, and all the Battle Terminal cards. I can't be sure if I've done all the HC promos, so if anyone knows of promos not on the Digimon Card Menu, please tell me. Also, while I spotted one or two, I wasn't particularly looking through the Digimon cards for cards that displayed evolutions, like the promo Growlmon that has WarGrowlmon in the background. If anyone knows of any more of these, please tell me.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:38, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Question - on the D-Tector cards, complete evolution lines are posted on the rookies, and higher forms often say "gain x points for digivolving from this Digimon". Should these be included?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:40, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::If you want. To be honest, they're probably all digivolutions covered in the upper areas, but you can still add them if you have the time. Lanate (talk) 04:17, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::Welp, I took this as an opportunity to save scans of all the available cards. I've gotten through all of them at the terminal except for the Alpha cards. Needless to say, there wasn't much profit out of it, as I only got a few usable refs on the Battle Terminal cards. Well, at least I have a stockpile for when we get the card wiki started, though it would take me a year to do.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 10:39, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, maybe, once I've got nearly all of them downloaded and organized, I could set them up as a zip file, and then have a special "You can help!" section with a link to the download, and instructions on how to name and categorize them. Farm it out a little, y'know?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 10:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, I've gone through all the cards except for alpha and Hyper Coliseum 25 and 26, which I can't find scans for. Once I'm done with this, I'll look into getting permission from Card Terminal to use their scans, and then start setting up a zip file so we can let people download these on their own. ::::Hey Lanate, if you still have those scans from Vandemon's page, would you be able to add them to the zip file?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:16, 1 September 2008 (UTC) "Battle Tactics" cards? Has anyone ever heard of these before? Apparently they're real.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:10, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Other errata ※?? Dexlution? Blast Evolution? From Shiroi Hane is a source for most of the Tamers digivolutions not shown in the show, like Kiimon or in this case, Paomon. It also explains that Wendigomon is not Lopmon's true champion, but I forget exactly what the wording was. To integrate Digimon Frontier *Pagumon>Raremon''Digimon Frontier'', "Lobomon: Warrior of Light" 02 *Candlemon>Wizardmon''Digimon Frontier'', "Kuammon Baby, Light my Fire!" 03 *Mushroomon>Woodmon''Digimon Frontier'', "Kazemon Kicks It" 04 *Woodmon>Cherrymon (D) *Grumblemon>Gigasmon''Digimon Frontier'', "Molehill Out Of A Mountain" 06 *ToyAgumon/ShadowToyAgumon''Digimon Frontier'', "Island of Misfit Boys" 07 *Monzaemon/WaruMonzaemon''Digimon Frontier'', "Island of Misfit Boys" 07 *Tsunomon>Gabumon''Digimon Frontier'', "The Odd One Out" 08 *Lobomon/KendoGarurumon''Digimon Frontier'', "Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down" 10 *Lobomon+KendoGarurumon>Beowulfmon''Digimon Frontier'', "Stuck in Sakkakumon With You" 27 *Beowulfmon>MagnaGarurumon''Digimon Frontier'', "Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution" 35 *EmperorGreymon+MagnaGarurumon>Susanoomon''Digimon Frontier'', "The Brothers Yin and Yang" 48 *Flamemon>Agunimon''Digimon Frontier'', "Home Again, Takuya Returns" 22 *Agunimon/BurningGreymon''Digimon Frontier'', "A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon" 11 *Agunimon+BurningGreymon>Aldamon''Digimon Frontier'', "Darkness Before the Dawn" 28 *Aldamon>EmperorGreymon''Digimon Frontier'', "Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution" 35 *Kotemon>Dinohumon *Bearmon>Grizzmon *D'Arcmon/HippoGryphmon>Murmuxmon *Arbormon/Petaldramon''Digimon Frontier'', "No Whamon" 14 *Beetlemon/MetalKabuterimon''Digimon Frontier'', "No Whamon" 14 *Ranamon/Calmaramon''Digimon Frontier'', "Beastie Girl" 15 *Kazemon/Zephyrmon''Digimon Frontier'', "The Swiss Family Digimon" 16 *Kumamon/KorIkkakumon''Digimon Frontier'', "Bizarre Bazaar" 17 *TorikaraBallmon>?>Burgermon/EbiBurgermon>Burgermon Champion *Mercuremon/Sakkakumon''Digimon Frontier'', "Alone But Never Alone" 24 *Mercuremon>ShadowSeraphimon''Digimon Frontier'', "Darkness Before the Dawn" 28 *ShadowBeetlemon/ShadowMetalKabuterimon''Digimon Frontier'', "Alone But Never Alone" 24 *Patamon>?>?>Seraphimon''Digimon Frontier'', "Darkness Before the Dawn" 28 *Duskmon/Velgemon''Digimon Frontier'', "O Brother, Who Art Thou?" 30 *Loewemon/JagerLoewemon''Digimon Frontier'', "Ne'er the Twins Shall Meet" 33 *Conomon>?>Lopmon>?>?>Cherubimon''Digimon Frontier'', "When Knights Fall" 47 *Cherubimon/Cherubimon (Virus) *Gotsumon>Meteormon''Digimon Frontier'', "Now You See It, Now You Don't" 44 *YukimiBotamon>?>Salamon>?>?>Ophanimon''Digimon Frontier'', "When Knights Fall" 47 *Lucemon>?>Lucemon Chaos Mode''Digimon Frontier'', "When Knights Fall" 47 *Lucemon Chaos Mode>Lucemon Satan Mode+Lucemon Larva''Digimon Frontier'', "Lucemon on the Loose" 49 *Shamamon>BurningGreymon''Digimon Frontier'', "A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon" 11 Digimon Data Squad *Agumon (New)>GeoGreymon''Digimon Data Squad'', "THERE ARE MONSTERS AMONG US!" 01 *Lalamon>Sunflowmon''Digimon Data Squad'', "Marcus' Inner Strength!" 02 *Kunemon>Flymon''Digimon Data Squad'', "Marcus' Inner Strength!" 02 *Gaomon>Gaogamon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Return of Thomas!" 03 *DemiMeramon>Meramon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Return of Thomas!" 03 *Drimogemon>Digmon''Digimon Data Squad'', "Digital World, Here We Come!" 05 *Elecmon>Garurumon (Black)Digimon Data Squad, "The Ultimate Team No More?" 06 *Keramon>Kurisarimon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Singer's Secret" 08 *Puwamon>Biyomon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Digi-egg That Fell To Earth" 12 *Biyomon>Aquilamon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Rise of Rizegreymon!" 13 *Aquilamon>Garudamon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Rise of Rizegreymon!" 13 *GeoGreymon>RizeGreymon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Rise of Rizegreymon!" 13 *Falcomon>Peckmon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Wild Boy of the Digital World" 14 *Gaogamon>MachGaogamon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Gorge of Deception!" 15 *Budmon>Lalamon''Digimon Data Squad'', "Yoshi's Biggest Battle: The One with Herself" 17 *Sunflowmon>Lilamon''Digimon Data Squad'', "Yoshi's Biggest Battle: The One with Herself" 17 *Kamemon>Gawappamon''Digimon Data Squad'', "The Clash With Merukimon!" 18 *PawnChessmon (Black)>KnightChessmon (Black)Digimon Data Squad, "The Digimon Army Makes Its Move!" 21 *PawnChessmon (White)>KnightChessmon (White)Digimon Data Squad, "The Digimon Army Makes Its Move!" 21 Comments :I was hesitant to include the D'arcmon/HippoGryphmon>Murmuxmon because of Bokomon's statement that he can assume any form (which I took to mean that he merely warped his image into D'arcmon and HippoGryphmon rather than actually digivolved. Lanate (talk) 12:01, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::I don't remember that statement, what scene was it? Wouldn't he just turn into Onismon in that case, to save the trouble?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:07, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::...beacuse there are limits to what he can transform into? I was working off of WPP's translation, and it was the one right after Murmuxmon appeared and Bokomon was introducing him. :::Oh, by the way, I moved into my dorm and I didn't get a chance to copy the digimon stuff onto my external hard drive, so I'm without access to all of my anime/manga. Basically, anything I can't do from online sources I won't be able to. Lanate (talk) 03:30, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::According to the WPP sub, HippogGryphomon clearly says "HippoGryphomon, Slide Evolution! D'Arcmon" ::Okay, now keep in mind I'm not fluent in speaking Japanese, but as far as I can tell, what WPP translates as "any" is あれは魔導で色な"Digimon blah blah, which means "By magic he can change into various digimon". I definitely did not hear him say "いずれか", which is what is usually used to mean "any". So, what it sounds like to me is that he's telling us what we already know - Murmuxmon can "digivolve" to other Digimon, specifically d'Arcmon and HippoGryphomon. ::I lost all my meticulously organized manga scans too, and most of my recent translations and documents, so I'm working on replacing those as well.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:14, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::Of course in the english dub, they use "any" as well, so I guess I'm wrong and he can turn into any Digimon. However, he does use a "Slide Evolution" to d'Arcmon, and Slide Evolutions in Frontier seem to be pretty much whatever you have the data for anyway (conceivably, Agunimon could slide to Gigasmon, and Mercuremon slides to ShadowSeraphimon), so I think he has the same deal going on there.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:30, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :By the way, I found the card that was displayed in "Guilmon comes alive", and added it to the card list, since it's a card and all. I'm still not sure how I missed it in the first place.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 10:00, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Racing http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/digimon_r/racers.html New Posibilities I really really want to put the following digivolutions: * Monmon > Hookmon > Armormon > Cannondramon * Kotemon > Dinohumon > Kyukimon > GuardiAngemon * Bearmon > Grizzmon > GrapLeomon > Marsmon But I know I can't justify them save for an argument on how they're obtained (they're the only ones obtained by leveling up the Rookie), but it would do so many things to do this and break a bunch of warps. Also, for Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon * Kotemon > Dinohumon * Bearmon > Grizzlymon by reason of sibling relationship. Lanate (talk) 02:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Digital Monster D-Project (based on Post-Game battles) * Koromon >> MetalGreymon * Agumon >> WarGreymon * Minomon >> Stingmon * Wormmon >> Dinobeemon * Tokomon >> Angemon * Patamon >> MagnaAngemon * Nyaromon >> RedVeedramon * Elecmon >> Zhuqiaomon * Elecmon >> Ebonwumon * Veemon >> ExVeemon * Nyaromon >> Angewomon * Salamon > Gatomon * Bukamon >> MarineAngemon * Syakomon >> Whamon * Pokomon >> Taomon * Tsunomon >> WereGarurumon * Gabumon >> MetalGarurumon * Gigimon > Guilmon > Growlmon * Gummimon >> Gargomon * Terriermon >> BlackMegaGargomon * Pagumon >> Diaboromon * DemiMeramon >> Arukenimon Of course, if we want count it like a V-Pet and do from Baby up until divergence... The scary thing is that a lot of the latter digivolutions make sense. * Botamon > Koromon > Agumon > Greymon * Punimon > Tsunomon > Gabumon > Garurumon * Chibomon > Demiveemon > Veemon > ExVeemon * Leafmon > Minomon > Wormmon > Stingmon * Poyomon > Tokomon > Patamon > Angemon * YukimiBotamon > Nyaromon > Salamon > Gatomon * Jarimon > Gigimon > Guilmon > Growlmon * Reremon > Pokomon > Renamon > Kyubimon * Conomon > Gummimon > Terriermon > Gargomon * Zurumon > Pagumon > DemiDevimon > Devimon * Mokumon > DemiMeramon > Impmon > Devidramon * Nyokimon > Yokomon > Kunemon > Airdramon * Nyaromon > Elecmon > RedVeedramon * Pichimon > Bukamon > Syakomon > Dolphmon Lanate (talk) 02:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Just putting it out there. :So... any thoughts? Lanate (talk) 03:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC)